An engine combusts an air/fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons and generate drive torque for propelling a vehicle. An alternator of the vehicle is configured convert mechanical energy generated by the engine into electrical energy for powering components of the engine and/or the vehicle. Examples of these components include a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system and a power steering system. In one implementation, the alternator includes a rotating magnetic member (“a rotor”) that rotates between a set of coil conductors (“a stator”), thereby generating an alternating current.
Because the alternator is powered by the engine, the engine has to compensate for the alternator load. For example, the engine has to increase its speed in order to maintain the desired output of the alternator. Conventional engine control systems increase the engine speed to a predetermined level (e.g., via calibration) to compensate for a worst-case electrical load (e.g., all loads at maximum levels). When the electrical load on the alternator is less than this worst-case load, however, the engine is still running at the predetermined engine speed level and therefore the vehicle as a whole is operating inefficiently. Thus, while such engine control systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.